<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pain by im_swag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196642">pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_swag/pseuds/im_swag'>im_swag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>oliver copland - Fandom, zoofy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pain, this is our chats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_swag/pseuds/im_swag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>me amber and oliver</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me amber and oliver are pog</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is how our chats are </p><p>me/ava : hello</p><p>Oliver :hi</p><p>amber :helo people</p><p>me:wuu2</p><p>oliver: pain</p><p>amber: what </p><p>oliver: pain</p><p>me: u ok </p><p>oliver :pain</p><p>me and amber: is he okk?</p><p>oliver: pain</p><p>amber:......</p><p>ava:..........</p><p>oliver: pain</p><p>amber :ok</p><p>ava:bye</p><p>oliver: pain </p><p>ava: okk</p><p>amber: bye </p><p>oliver: pain</p><p>oliver: pain </p><p>oliver: pain </p><p>oliver: pain</p><p>oliver: zoofy is cool</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>